Holmberg
by Rundaz
Summary: (This is a SU Fanfic I spent a lot of time on, so please, give support if you can!) A powerful pulse has been located. At the same time, stars, nebulas, planets, and entire galaxies are being destroyed. What is the cause of this? And how will this affect Earth and the Gem Homeworld?


-Gem Homeworld, unknown area

Amber stared into the sky, mesmerized by the stars above. "What are you up to?" asked Aquamarine from behind. Amber didn't turn around. She pointed into the sky. "Do you see that star?" she asked. Aquamarine looked up. A gigantic white star, much bigger than the ones surrounding it was in the middle of the night sky, illuminating everything around it. "Yeah, that white one? It's very pretty." replied Aquamarine. "I wonder if there are others out there like us. People who live day in and day out, who have come this far. I wonder what their planet is like." muttered Amber. Suddenly, the white giant began to flicker. After a couple of seconds, it disappeared. "I-it's gone! What happened?!" asked Aquamarine, standing back up. Amber stared at the part of the sky where the star was. "Doesn't that part of the sky seem...darker than the rest of it?" she asked. Aquamarine squinted her eyes. "What do you mean? It's all pitch black." replied Aquamarine. "It just seems more...dark than the rest of it. And I feel a powerful pulse coming from that direction." muttered Amber, never looking away from that dark patch. "I wonder...if there were gems...if there was anything on that star...that's now gone." whispered Amber.

-Gem Homeworld, Gem Council Hall

"So it has come to this…" muttered Yellow Diamond. "This planet...it is officially in a state of emergency. If these reports are true, this planet is in great danger. We must prepare for it." announced Yellow Diamond. "How do we know if these reports are accurate, though?" asked Blue Diamond. "We must assume they are. If the energy from stars has gone from above 200% to 0% in a matter of seconds, it can only mean one thing:something is destroying them. The stars being destroyed are gradually coming closer to our world. Scientists predict it will only take about a week for this godly creature to reach us." explained Yellow Diamond. "If it is capable of devouring stars in seconds, we have no weapons capable of defeating it. We don't even know what it is." said White Diamond. "Yellow Diamond is right, this planet is in a state of emergency." The doors of the council burst open, and a gem came running in. "Sir, urgent news! It seems that fusion gems are being hospitalized for unknown causes!" announced Topaz. "Only fusions? Odd. Is it a coincidence that fusions are being forced to be hospitalized while a powerful being is devouring stars? It simply cannot be. This being is the cause of all this. We must act, and soon." announced Yellow Diamond. Blue Diamond growled. "Very well. I declare this planet is officially in a state of emergency. Any objections?" asked Blue Diamond. There was a brief silence. "Very well. Verdict has been determined."

-Earth, Beach City

The warped pad hummed, as the Gems returned from a mission. "And that's why I think we should stop letting Amethyst on these missions." said Pearl simply. "Hey, hey, at least I was trying! You just poked one of the shards, then jumped away like it was a bomb!" yelled Amethyst. "They WERE bombs! We could have been hurt or destroyed!" counted Pearl. "Both of you, stop. We have the Shard. We got what we came for, and that's that." interrupted Garnet. Steven jumped down from his bed. "You guys! You're back! Where did you go?" he asked eagerly. "We went to an ancient burial ground for gems. A shard of a great gem resided there, and was kept there as a stronghold. However, it was heavily guarded, and we almost were hurt...luckily we weren't." explained Pearl. "Can I bubble this gem? Plllleeeaaassseee?" asked Steven. Garnet sighed. "OK, you can bubble this one." giggled Garnet. Steven took the Shard, formed a bubble around it, and it disappeared. Suddenly, a sharp pain went through Steven's stomach. His vision went blurry, and he collapsed on the ground. "You guys, I-" he gasped. Pearl was clutching her forehead, Amethyst was clutching her chest, and Garnet's hands were in fists. They were all on the ground. Steven's gem began glowing, and a searing pain went through it. He heard a voice go through his head. "This is an emergency distress call. Currently, our homeworld is in a state of emergency. We are asking that all gems leave this planet. Any gems in military ranks are asked to stay. Again, our homeworld is in a state of emergency. If any alien lifeforms receive this message, we are asking for your assistance. A powerful, unknown force is coming in our direction, and it appears hostile. If you cannot fend for yourself, we are asking you leave our planet as soon as you can. That is all." said a woman's voice from within the gem.

The pain began to wear off. Steven was breathing hard, he had never felt a pain like that. It felt like a hot, sharp knife being rammed into him. The gems stood up. "What...was...that?" asked Amethyst. "Did you guys get that message too? About the gem homeworld?" asked Steven. Garnet nodded. "They must be using some kind of device to directly send messages through our gems. I'm not sure how, but it's been awhile since we've been on homeworld;who knows what technology they possess?" explained Garnet. "A state of emergency? The last time this happened, a gem civil war was happening. But this seems like an outside force is attacking them. What should we do?" asked Pearl. Garnet thought for a second. "We need to help them." she said simply. "Help them? Why, they invaded earth, they began messing everything up! Plus, if we just go over there, people will know we betrayed them, and they'll just attack us!" yelled Amethyst. "True...but if we can defeat this unknown presence, there's a chance they'll forgive us, and we can go home. They might even leave earth alone." explained Garnet. "But they issued a state of emergency on the whole planet! We don't know what this THING is, but whatever it was, it was enough to scare the entire planet into a forced evacuation!" argued Pearl. Garnet thought for a second. "Assuming this all-powerful force is going to destroy the gem homeworld, who's to say they won't destroy earth? If we don't destroy this force now, we may not get another chance. We at least have to try." explained Garnet. "Wait...am I going to the Homeworld!?" asked Steven eagerly. "Steven…" said Pearl sadly. "Steven, as much as we want you to come, this IS a force that shook the entire gem homeworld. If it was enough to do that, then you would be in great danger. Besides, we need you here. If we fail to destroy this thing, we need you to protect earth. With your shield." explained Garnet, pointing at Steven's gem. "But how will we even get there?" asked Pearl. "We'll need to use the Homeworld Pad. Peridot could use it, why can't we?" explained Garnet. "Hmm...I suppose." agreed Pearl. "Then it's settled. We will be returning to Homeworld." announced Garnet.

The Gems stood in front of the Homeworld Warp. There was a dull silence. The night sky cloaked the area, and a cold wind swept through it. The stars shined down bright on the warp pad, giving it a glow. "So...this is goodbye...for now…" said Steven slowly. There was another silence. The Gems couldn't move their feet. So many questions raced through their heads. What if this was a trap to locate the three? What if the Homeworld Gems still thought of the three as traitors? What if this was...their last goodbye? Finally, Garnet took a step forward. Pearl and Amethyst followed. With each step, it became harder to leave earth. "This is not goodbye." said Garnet. "This will only take a short while. We will return once this matter is settled. And who knows…" said Garnet. She turned around. "We might just be able to show you Homeworld, Steven." she said with a smile. "Yeah...I can't wait for you guys to get back. And when you do, we can all have lunch together! And play at the Frycade! And…and then…" said Steven excitedly. His tone slowly began to drop. "Well then, we'll just have to see what happens." said Garnet. The three stepped on the warp pad. "Goodbye Steven. We'll be back before you know it." said Garnet, half heartedly. "Later Steven...have a sandwich ready when I get back, k?" asked Amethyst. "Goodbye Steven...keep your room neat...and be sure to change your underwear once a day! And be sure to shower twice a day, as well! And eat plenty of-" rambled Pearl, but Garnet simply put her hand on her shoulder. Pearl stopped. The pad began to glow, as the three gems waved at Steven. Finally, a bright beam came from the pad, and the three gems disappeared.

Steven crawled into his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He felt a great weight drop on top of him. He opened his eyes, and saw Lion resting on top of him. He was about to tell Lion to get off, but he didn't have the heart to do it. He simply accepted it, and pushed his eyes back together. Finally, he began to slip into sleepiness.

Steven was in a dark area, pitch black. He couldn't see his hands, or anything. He felt like he was being crushed, like he was being restrained from something. There was a giggle in the background. "So you must be the first half-human half-gem...Interesting." muttered a voice. Steven panically looked around. He couldn't speak, and he realized he couldn't breathe. "You'll make a very special toy on my list...yes...your shield will be fun to use…" muttered the voice. It was a male voice, but it was very light. Steven still couldn't see a thing, but his gem began to ache with pain. "Your friends will be even more fun. A spear, two gauntlets, and a whip. A very odd display, indeed, but I do not mind. Come to me, Steven. Come and try to save your friends. They will perish, and soon, so will you. Even if you run, I will consume you. I can taste your fear. And most of all, I can tell you're weak. I can tell other gems are on your homeworld. They are nothing to me. Keep telling yourself you're something special. Keep telling yourself your mother is protecting you. You are nothing. You are merely just another human who thinks he understands how this world works. I enjoy defeating those who believe this. You say you wish to be a good person, but you still have sin in your heart. Pathetic. So hurry to me, Steven. I'll strip of your gem and sever you from your planet forever." cackled the voice.

Steven awoke, sweating. Lion was staring at Steven, with a distressed look. Lion curled up next to Steven, and fell back asleep. Who was that? What did he mean? Was it the force that the Gems were about to fight? Steven simply began to sob into Lion's mane.

Steven arrived at the Homeworld Warp Pad. He knew what he was about to do was equal parts dangerous and forbidden. But he had to do it. He needed to protect his friends with his gem. His shield. His mother. Steven stood on the warp pad. Did this one behave differently? He did what he normally did with warp pads, and it began to glow. A pillar of light cloaked Steven, and he was teleported away.

Steven arrived at an odd place. It was a ship of some sort, but much bigger than Jasper's. All around him were destroyed pieces of technology, metal shards lying about, the area around him decaying. In the middle of the room was the warp pad Steven was on, and the ship appeared to have multiple levels. Steven slowly began walking around, armed with his mother's sword.

Gem technology surrounded him, destroyed. Various colors of dust were scattered across to floor, which Steven could only assume were destroyed gems. What had happened here? Is this where Peridot was before she reached earth? Steven continued lurking around, until he found another warp pad, this one badly damaged. He promptly stepped on it, activated it, and allowed the beam of light to teleport him to his next destination.

Steven opened his eyes. He was in a temple of some kind, covered with various details. However, the most notable was the emblem surrounding the warp pad. It was a yellow triangle, a blue triangle, and a white triangle all pointing towards the pad. Various writings were written in some alien language across the temple, and the same triangle emblem was shrouded through the temple. Steven walked outside and gasped. The sky was a light blue color, and the grass was a deep shade of green. He was in the in some plains of some sort, and was surrounded by mountains that were connected. The valley stretched into a canyon that looked ruined. In the other direction, it led to a lake of some kind. Steven walked over towards the lake. He realized he was on the Gem Homeworld.

Steven walked up to the lake. As he expected, it was crystal clear. Across from it, there was a grand city. Steven walked around the lake over to the next area. He realized, while walking, that the Gem world and Earth didn't look too different. The Gem world was a lot more beautiful, the colors were more vivid, but overall, seemed similar to that of earth. Steven walked into the city, and looked around. It was covered in technology that he couldn't even imagine. However, he noticed the odd lack of residents there. Steven expected more people, but it was quiet. He saw a grand structure in the distance. Steven proceeded to walk over to it.

Steven entered the building, which was also very quiet. He heard people talking in the distance. He walked over to the noise, and heard talking behind two large, ornate doors. "How are we to trust these traitors? Our planet is on the brink of extermination, and you mean to tell me that you're willing to allow these backstabbers to join our ranks?!" said one voice, with disbelief. "Yellow Diamond, I understand where you are coming from, believe me, I do not trust them either. However, this is no time to hold petty grudges against people. We need all the people we can to assist us." said another voice. "But they destroyed their own kin for some...some ALIENS! They were willing to put their own people to the sword because they didn't want their own home planet to grow! If they join our ranks, they are sure to attack again!" cried the voice that belonged to Yellow Diamond. "Yellow Diamond, calm yourself. Surely we can set aside our differences and use these gems to our advantage? If they were able to survive the hell that was the Great Gem War, then they are more than capable with assisting us. They have come here wanting to support our planet. I see no reason not to let them join." said a different voice. "Fools! You're all fools! There's a reason I wanted Jasper to bring these gems back!" yelled Yellow Diamond, infuriated. "Very well! If these gems are to join our ranks, I will assign them to the frontlines. If you can survive that, then so be it." announced Yellow Diamond. The first voice sighed. "You're so inconceivable when it comes to letting people off the hook, you know that, Yellow Diamond? But I suppose if it will allow you to let these gems on our ranks, then so be it. Garnet, fusion of Ruby and Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst. From here on out, you are our vanguards against this upcoming force. We thank you for your bravery and devotion. You are to return within 3 hours. Dismissed." Suddenly, the doors flung open, and Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were standing in the middle of it.

Pearl gasped. "Steven!?" Garnet and Amethyst gasped too. "Guys! I found you!" yelled Steven, jumping onto Pearl. "What are you doing here?!" asked Garnet angerly. "I wanted to help you guys! I'm gonna help you stop this powerful force that's coming for Gem Homeworld!" Suddenly, a voice from behind coughed. "And who is this?" asked the voice. Steven looked past Pearl. Inside the room was a very ornate display. The floor as white, blue, and gold, with various symbols covering it. Large pillars with banners hanging off of them were inside the room, and the roof was of an orbital display. At the end of the room were three chairs, one blue, one white, one yellow respectivly. In the blue chair was a lady with curly blue hair, her gem out of sight. She had royal blue skin, dark blue hair, and overall looked similar to Lapis, only with lighter skin and hair. Her curly hair went past view, and she wore a very ornate robe. On the right was the woman in yellow. She had spiky, short yellow hair, and wore powerful looking armor. Her gem was also out of sight, but she looked intimadating. Her glare looked like it pierced straight through Steven's soul, and back out it. Her skin was gold colored, and her hair was banana-yellow. And in the middle stood a lady with long, flowing white hair with silver skin. Her gem was just below her neck, and just above her chest. She wore ornate robes, but had armor trimming it. Her robes were white and grey, and her eyes looked like they were endless. The woman in the middle spoke up. "And just who is this, again?" she asked. "Oh, um, this is just, uh…" stuttered Pearl. "This is Steven. He currently bears Rose Quartz' gem, but he is much weaker than she is." intruppted Garnet. "He is weaker than her? By how much?" asked the woman in blue. "Signifagantlly. I feel he is unready for the battlefield, and should be returned to earth immediatly." explained Garnet. The woman in yellow thought for a second, and said, "Can this 'Steven' activate Rose's shield?" The Gems looked at eachother. "Um...he can...occasionally." muttered Pearl. The three women looked at eachother. "If he can trigger Rose's shield, we'll need him." announced the yellow woman. The Gems gasped. "Y-you can't be serious!" shouted Pearl. "Yeah, Steven's not ready! He's not even completely a gem, he's half human!" argued Amethyst. "Even so, if he possess Rose's shield, he will be an asset to the team. He is one of a kind, with his shield, and thus, he'll need it at all costs. Plus, was he not under your wing? He must of had some kind of training." countered the yellow woman. The white woman squinted her eyes. "What is that?" she asked, pointing at Steven. "This?" he replied, pull Rose's sword out of it's sheath. The three women gasped. "It's Rose's sword." declared the blue woman. "I agree, there's no mistaking it, that is undoubtedly Rose Quartz' sword." agreed the white woman. "Then it is settled? We let this human born into the army?" asked the yellow woman. The two other women nodded in agreement. "It is determined that you, Steven, bearer of Rose Quartz' sword and shield, shall join our ranks." announced the white woman.

Amber sighed. "Unbelievable...they allow a HUMAN into the army, yet I am not allowed?" she asked into the wind. "To be fair, he does have Rose's sword and shield. How he got these is beyond me, but he is something else." added Aquamarine. "I suppose...but I still don't believe it…" sighed Amber. "Perhaps you should talk to him? Maybe if you fight along side him, you'll find out what makes him so special." suggested Aquamarine. "Perhaps you're right. Very well, I wish to fight alongside this Steven, and see what he is capable of." declared Amber.

"What were you thinking!? You could seriously hurt from this, Steven!" yelled Pearl, outraged. "Yet, not a very good idea, Steven. This is a serious thing going down." added Amethyst. "B-but I wanna help you guys! I have mom's shield, I can help! I can fight!" pleaded Steven. "You can also get seriously hurt from this. We're sending you back to earth." declared Garnet. "Wh-but, no! I can help you guys!" pleaded Steven. "No arguing. Let's get you to the temple before anyone notices." confirmed Garnet. Suddenly, Garnet collapsed on the ground. "Garnet! What's wrong?!" asked Steven. "It...hurts…" muttered Garnet. Suddenly, she got back up. She seemed fine now. "What...was that?" she asked. "It was a magnetic pulse. From this unknown force." said a voice from behind. Steven turned around and saw a girl with hazel eyes, caramel-colored hair, and golden-orangish skin. Her gem was out of sight. "Nice to meet you. My name is Amber." she said simply.

Amber point into the sky. A black dot stood in the middle of it, it looked like that part of the sky had simply been removed. "That thing right there is releasing pulses of energy that are affecting fusions. It normally lets out a pulses that's so weak, so normal gem can feel it. However, since a fusions is made of two gems, the result is the pulse's power doubling, slowly damaging your body." explained Amber. "I see…" muttered Garnet. "You must be Steven, the half human." said Amber. "Yeah, that's right, my mom was Rose Quartz. Did you know her?" asked Steven. Amber shook her head. "Not on a personal level, but yes, I knew of her." explained Amber. "My apologizes, I forgot to mention my other friend, Aquamarine." said Amber, turning around. Aquamarine came from behind a tree. "Why were you hiding?" asked Amber. "I wasn't sure you wanted me to talk to them. But yes, I'm Aquamarine." replied Aquamarine. "Wow, so many gems I've never even heard of!" said Steven in awe. "There's another gem coming soon, but that's all we know of her. We're supposed to go to specific spot tomorrow to intercept the unknown force, but that's all I know." explained Amber. "Then we'd best get prepared for it. I still think we should return Steven, but I don't see how anymore." muttered Garnet. "If this Steven posses Rose's shield, we could be crucial to the team. You should let him stay." said Amber. "But he's just a human, he's not as strong as Rose! He could die from this!" pleaded Pearl. Amber thought for a second. "We'll just have to take that chance, then."

The next day, Steven awoke, and went to the Gem's capital. Many powerful looking gems of various colors were there, and Steven met up with Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Aquamarine. "Where's Amber?" asked Steven. Aquamarine pursed her lip. "Amber's...different from normal gems...and the military thinks because of this, she shouldn't be counted as a gem." explained Aquamarine. "What do you mean? She's a gem, right?" asked Steven. "Kind of. See, Amber was born from the earth, from various different elements. A cluster of amber was formed next to some magical properties, and as a result, Amber was born. However, because she wasn't born like most gems, many see her as something else. She's a gem, but she wasn't made like most gems. I don't know why they're so cruel to her, simply because she was born a different way." explained Aquamarine. "But she's going out of her way to fight for this planet. She snuck past the evacuation call, and is going to illegally join to the military." said Aquamarine. "She must really care for the gem homeworld!" replied Steven. Aquamarine nodded her head. "Even after all the pain and torment, she still puts on a brave smile. She acts like it all never happened, but it still claws at her. And now, when the planet needs her, she's willing to risk her life to save it. And people still resent her for being different." sighed Aquamarine. Then, a tall green gem approached the group, holding a scythe. "Are you Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, and Aquamarine?" asked the gem. Garnet nodded. "I am Seraphinite, pleased to meet you." greeted Seraphinite.

"Again, so many gems I've never even heard of! This is so cool!" laughed Steven. "We'll likely be leaving soon, we need to get ready to go." explained Garnet. "Do you know where we're going?" she asked to Seraphinite. "I was told that we will march through Earth's Valley, and through the Spiked Gorge. It'll be a hard trek, but I'm sure we'll be fine." explained Seraphinite. There was a horn that was played. "That's our signal. Let's move out." declared Garnet.

The six gems marched through the valley, backed up with ornate looking cannons, turrets, and various other devices too complicated to explain. Suddenly, there was a cry from behind. "I'm here!" yelled Amber. "Who is this?" asked Seraphinite. "She's Amber, she's our...backup." said Steven, trying to think of a reason to let her stay. Seraphinite nodded. "I see." The group continued to walk. The dark spot in the sky had gotten closer since yesterday, and Steven was beginning to notice that pulse Amber had mentioned. Steven felt an incredibly powerful force appear from nowhere, all of a sudden. He barely had time to turn around before a voice cackled, "Hello, there!" and Steven was pushed back.

Steven remembered that voice. It was the one from his nightmare back on earth. Steven slowly opened his eyes to see a tall man with a slender, white outfit, trimmed with gold and light blue. He had a white ring on his back, with powerful looking gems on the ends. The ring was spiked, and was humming with energy. Steven noticed the entire group had been pushed back from the force. Garnet was the first to recover. "Who are you?!" she demanded. "Such a temper. I suppose I can't blame, I DID trip you. But you should still respect your elders, little girl." laughed the man. His eyes were white with black energy going into it. The clouds began to form around the man, as if they were attracted to him. "I am Scuti, and I am the ungodly force your kind is so terrified of." laughed Scuti.

"YOU created that thing in the sky?!" asked Amber. "That's right. I created this powerful force." replied Scuti. He never seemed to give out that creepy smile. "But why? What are you accomplishing by destroying entire galaxies?!" asked Garnet. "Simple. I was bored, and I wanted something to do." laughed Scuti. "This guy is a child with the power of a god…" muttered Amber. "Why are you destroying stars though?! What if people were on those, and you just killed them for no reason!" cried Steven. "Oh, I knew people were on those stars and planets. And believe me, when I did find them, I looked them in the eye as I consumed their homeworld." laughed Scuti. "And you are no different. I will consume this world, and I will add you to my collection. Oh, and please do fight 'like your mother', I'm sure it'll be the quite the show." cackled the demon. "This guy...is insane." said Seraphinite. The gems activated their weapons. Garnet summoned her gauntlets, Pearl summoned her spear, Amethyst summoned her whip, Aquamarine summoned her axe, Seraphinite summoned her scythe, and Amber summoned a rapier. Steven drew his mother's sword, and held it, ready to battle. "Cute, indeed, but your weapons are no match for my special weapon." giggled Scuti. "What are you talking about?!" yelled Garnet. Scuti began to chuckle, which turned into a giggled. He then began to laugh, which turned into an ungodly laugh of pure evil. He raised his hands, as the clouds parted. The gems gasped. "No...there's no way…" muttered Garnet. "We...can't fight that…" gasped Pearl. "Impossible…" said Amethyst. "Is this the strength...of a god?" asked Amber. "This is it...the end…" muttered Aquamarine. "We just...can't handle this…" gasped Seraphinite. "No...I can't let it...no…" said Steven, at a loss for words. Scuti laughed, as the clouds parted, revealing a colossal black hole behind him.

Words could not describe the size of the black hole. It was beyond imagination. Scuti continued to laugh, knowing his victory was sealed. "Gaze upon the force that has plagued you for so long. This is my black hole. I am the creator of this giant, and you are it's next meal." laughed Scuti. Garnet collapsed on the ground again, flashing. Suddenly, a bright flash happened, and Ruby and Sapphire emerged from it. "Wha-what!? What happened!?" asked Ruby. "We didn't defuse, what is this!?" cried Sapphire. "The black hole's energy...it is the cause of this. The entire time, the black hole was trying to split fusions apart. And now that's this close, it is capable of doing it." explained Amber. "Come forth, tiny ones, and accept your fate. Soon, this black hole will consume your entire planet, and you along with it. I will slay you, and devourer your planet in the process." laughed Scuti. "I still don't get why you're doing this! If you're so powerful, why not use it for good?!" asked Steven. Scuti chuckled. "Because, boy, in this existence, there are two types of people. People who want things…" Scuti raised his arm, as it began to glow with white energy. "and people who are willing to take it!"

The gems charged at Scuti, but Ruby and Sapphire were forced to stay behind. Amber stabbed at Scuti, but an invisible force stopped her. It was like a shield, blocking her from moving forward. Aquamarine slammed her axe into the invisibleshield, and Seraphinite shot lightning bolts into it. Scuti simply laughed at their attempts. "I am INVISIBLE!" he laughed at the gems, helplessly trying to attack him. He simply backhanded the air, letting out a powerful shockwave. The group was knocked back, but Steven charged, preparing his mother's sword. He slammed it into Scuti's shield. "I have seen true power…" muttered Scuti, as Steven helplessly tried to break the barrier. "You are nothing! You are but a pathetic child who thinks he understands how his life is, and how it will play out! You are but a maggot beneath my boot." laughed Scuti. Steven's gem and sword began to glow. He stabbed at the shield, piercing through it. Scuti jumped back. "So I see…" he muttered. He held his arm out, and the ring on his back began to disconnect. The ring's pieces began drawing power, and formed around his arm. "Satellite Blazer!" he shouted, letting out a powerful barrage of power. The beam was white with black beams going through it. It looked like a star was being born. Steven jumped out of the way, but once it hit the ground, a powerful explosion was let off. Steven was pushed back. The other gems ran forward, Amethyst lashing her whip at Scuti. The whip wrapped around his leg as his ring began to reform on his back. Pearl did the unthinkable, she ran on Amethyst's whip, charging her spear. She lept in the air, but Scuti had already foreseen her attack. He pointed his finger at her. He didn't charge an attack, or summon anything. He simply pointed at her. The second she made contact with his finger, she was blown backwards by a powerful force. Scuti looked down, and sent a shockwave through Amethyst's whip, striking her, and crippling her. Pearl and Amethyst were turned back into their gem forms.

Amber charged forward, her rapier charging an attack. She swung at Scuti, but her attacks harmlessly bounced off him. She was incredibly fast, though, and her attacks looked like they hurt. Scuti laughed as Amber tried to attack the godly force. "All my life I've been told I'm less than nothing...I've been called a freak, an outsider, an alien! But I'm not an alien! I'm a gem, and I want to protect this planet! I want to show I'm capable of doing this, that even I can fight! I am strong, I am powerful! I will defeat you, and save this planet!" yelled Amber, slamming her rapier into Scuti. He simply laughed at her harmless attacks. "Adorable speech, but if you cannot fight as big as the words you speak, they mean nothing." laughed Scuti. He grabbed Amber by the face, and lifted her up. "I am beyond strength. I am beyond power. You are but a mere speck in my wake of destruction. I will never rest. But I will destroy you, here and now. Begone from my sight, scum." laughed Scuti. His hand began to glow, and a powerful beam came from it, destroying Amber. Her gem sat on the ground, horribly damaged. It then simply withered away.

Seraphinite shot lightning bolts at Scuti, and Aquamarine slammed her axe into him, but they harmlessly bounced off of him. One by one, Steven had watched his friends fall. Scuti redirected Seraphinite's lighting into Aquamarine, badly damaging her, and forcing her to retreat. He then let out a powerful white beam which knocked Seraphinite off her feet, forcing her to retreat as well. Steven, Ruby, and Sapphire were all that remained. Steven regained his senses, and charged at Scuti.

As he expected, Steven's shots harmlessly bounced off of Scuti. He laughed as Steven couldn't touch him, and laughed at his efforts. "THIS is the power of the legendary Rose Quartz? I thought you were supposed to be strong…" laughed Scuti. "I can't...hit him...I'm not...strong enough…" grunted Steven. "Figures...you're just like all the rest. Trying to stand out from your people and trying to seem unique. Trying to play the hero…" laughed Scuti. He raised his hand, and his black began to bend. A pillar of the black hole warped from it, and connected with Scuti's hand, creating a black ball. "Let me tell you something, boy! You'll never be a hero, because there are no heroes! Your heart will always be corrupted with sin, and it will weigh you down and prevent you from moving forward!" laughed Scuti, throwing his black hole bomb into Steven. The ball exploded, letting out a powerful shockwave, knocking Ruby and Sapphire back.

There was a silence. "S-Steven?" asked Sapphire, tears building up in her eyes. "Steven? Respond, Steven!" cried Ruby, tears building in her eyes as well. "Pathetic. The fool was so young, and thought he had life figured out. He never stood a chance." laughed Scuti. Suddenly, from the smoke, there was a voice. "You know...you might be right." said the voice. Scuti grunted. "Impossible." he said simply. "I don't have life figured out, and I my heart might be full of sin. I may not be the hero, because I'm not the hero." said Steven standing up. "I'm not the hero because I'm…" he said boldly. "I'm...I'm a CRYSTAL GEM!" he shouted, raising his shield high.

Steven charged forward, but Scuti was prepared to intercept his blow. He held his hand out, blocking Steven's sword, and a powerful shockwave was let loose. Steven's gem and sword began to glow, and he felt as if another set of hands was guiding his sword. He slashed at Scuti, but the attacks actually did damage. Scuti let out a powerful pulse of energy, but it bounced off of Steven's shield with ease. Steven slashed away at Scuti, but Scuti, even with his wounds, was still going. He growled and teleported behind Steven. Two powerful balls of energy formed into his hands. His ring began to hum with energy. He put the balls together, and it formed a ring. "THIS WILL END IT!" roared Scuti. A powerful white and rainbow beam came from the ring. Steven raised his shield, the beam and shield clashing against each other. Then, Steven's shield did something completely different from what Steven thought it could do. The shield began to absorb Scuti's beam, sucking it into the shield. The shield began to flash white, and it unleashed a powerful blaze of energy, cloaking Scuti in it, and disintegrating him.

Steven panted. He turned around, and gasped. The black hole was still there. "I-I don't get it! I defeated Scuti, why is this thing still here!?" he yelled into the air. "Don't think you've won…" hissed a voice. It was Scuti's. There was a flash, then another one. Suddenly, a titan stepped out from the black hole, and crashed onto the Gem Homeworld. "I told you...I have seen true power…you are NOTHING!" roared the titan. "STEVEN!" yelled a voice from behind. It was Pearl. "Pearl, you're alright!" cried Steven. "Barely! The shot sent me miles away, I came back as soon as I could!" explained Pearl. "Amethyst should be coming too, I'm not sure about Aquamarine and Seraphinite, though." "Hey hey, Steven. What did I miss?" asked Amethyst, walking up to Steven. She looked up at the titan. "Huh. So that's what I missed." "What are we gonna do?!" asked Steven. "I think I have an idea. It might just work." said Sapphire. "We need to fuse into Alexandrite." she explained. "But the black hole prevents fusions from happening, don't you remember?" said Steven. "Yes, but we have your shield. If your shield could resist Scuti's attacks, I'm sure it could resist the black hole's energy pulses." explained Sapphire. "But how are we going to protect Alexandrite as a whole? His shield is tiny compared to her!" said Ruby. "Simple. We bubble Alexandrite." said Sapphire.

The gems came together, performed a ritual, and transformed into Alexandrite. Steven's gem began to glow, as he focused his energy. An incredibly thin bubble was formed around Alexandrite, but it was enough to protect her. Scuti's titan was barreling over the gorge, ready to attack. As it came into view, it took the form a smoky, black giant. It stepped onto the valley, and said, "You are nothing to me...I am a god...you are but a worm!" roared the beast, charging at Alexandrite. The titan punched at Alexandrite, and she blocked it by catching his fist. And incredible shockwave went throughout the valley, knocking Steven back. Alexandrite attempted to uppercut the titan, but the beast slapped at her fist. The titan lunged at Alexandrite, tackling her, and clawing into her stomach. Alexandrite punched at the titan, and the titan punched back. Alexandrite pushed the titan back, and all her gems began to glow. "This will do it!" she yelled. She placed her hands together, and her chest and head gems shot a beam onto her hand gems. They began to form a ball of energy, which let out a blast of power, striking Scuti's titan in the chest. The creature roared in agony as the beam withered away it. "You...you actually got me...the nerve of you…" said Scuti's voice, before the creature disappeared. The black hole began to retreat into the sky. Alexandrite defused, and Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire dropped to the ground. "Is it...over?" asked Steven. "I think so...that was brutal…" replied Pearl. Steven dropped to the ground. Fatigue overcame him, as his shield disappeared. His eyes forced themselves shut, as he slipped into a deep sleep.

Steven awoke within an odd house, decorated with Gem technology. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were sitting next to him. "Good to see you are awake." said Garnet, with a smile. "What...happened?" asked Steven sleepily. "You've been out for about 4 earth days." explained Pearl. "FOUR DAYS?!" yelled Steven. Garnet gently pushed him back onto the bed. "Don't worry, everything is OK. Scuti is gone, and the black hole retreated to a different part of the galaxy. We're awaiting trial from the Gem Council, and we were told to go as soon as you awoke." explained Garnet. "With that being said...we need to go now."

The Gems walked into the council room, where the three diamonds were waiting for them. "Ah, the Crystal Gems, as they say. You are the ones who defeated Scuti, and stopped the black hole's arrival." said White Diamond. "They are still traitors. They killed their own kin for some alien homeworld. I believe they deserve what's coming to them." growled Yellow Diamond. "Yellow Diamond, if it was not for them, we wouldn't be able to do anything to them. I vote we forgive them." replied Blue Diamond. "I agree. If not for them, we wouldn't be here right now. Surely you can forgive the actions of them from thousands of years ago?" pleaded White Diamond. Yellow Diamond growled. "Very well. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl. I still do not forgive you for your actions all those years ago. But for now, I will allow you to live. Consider this a blessing." "Very well. I vote we allow these gems to live. Any objections?" asked White Diamond. There was a silence. "Very well, the verdict has been reached. Congratulations, Crystal Gems." announced White Diamond. The Gems gasped. They walked out of the room, celebrating. "Steven! There's so much to show you!" said Pearl exactly. "Yes, there is. It'll be good showing you our culture, as you have shown us yours." said Garnet, smiling. "But here we are...we're finally home."


End file.
